There are many types of handles for tools of different types. These handles cam include within them various devices and mechanisms that enable the handle to perform various functions for the tools formed with the handle.
Many of these types of handles are used in situations that require that the handle be able to withstand very harsh environments during use of the tool or during cleaning of the tool. One example of handles of this type is a handle for a medical tool that must be sterilized by placing the handle in an autoclave. In the autoclave the handle is subjected to high temperature steam that effectively sterilizes the surfaces of the handle on which bacteria and other undesirable organisms may be located.
With prior art handles, the handle is normally formed with a central core formed of a single piece of a suitable material, such as a rigid metal. The metal core is machined and shaped as necessary to provide the desired structure for the various internal configuration or components for the tool to be positioned within the core. The shaping of the tool often requires that the core be intricately cut in a number of different sequential steps in order to achieve the desired shape to accommodate the particular configuration or shape of the components to be positioned within the core, which can greatly increase the costs and time required for creating the handle core.
Further, once machined into the desired configuration, the core of the tool is often formed with a molded material disposed around the exterior of the central core in order to provide the desired grip and aesthetic or appearance characteristics to the handle. To provide these characteristics to the handle, the molded material is formed in varying thicknesses on the exterior of the core. In most constructions, the molded layer is formed from an insulating type material, such as a silicone, which provides a desirable feel to the tool, while also being able to be formed with the desired shape around the core.
However, in those situations where the tool is required to be sterilized such as in an autoclave, the placement of the molded material directly around the exterior of the core can inhibit the transmission of heat from the exposed ends of the core to the interior of the core as a result of the insulating properties of the molded material. As a result, certain areas of the core may not be reached by the steam in order to achieve the necessary temperature for effective sterilization of the entire handle which can prevent the handle from being able to be used for its intended purpose.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a handle that can be formed with an outer molded layer of a suitable material that provides the desired characteristics to the handle while also enabling effective heat transfer to the entire core in order to quickly and effectively sterilize the core and the entire handle.